Unconnected Cardinal Language
CURRENTLY WRONG, DELETE IN THE MORNING, SWITCH TO THE LANGUAGES PAGE In Hulva the humans were given specific words from their creator, those words grew into languages, those languages split and those splits then merged back together. The translation of all the following examples translate to the language's equivelent to "If you wish to go fast, go alone, if you wish to go far go together, we are Humans." This page is mostly a place holder until the audio is recorded. ***''Meta, not sure if should stay to explain awfulness, but, I think i explained it in first generation page, but this is currently god damn awful, its literally a set number of words from English transcribed in different phonetic ways, which is sloppy, lazy and will be difficult to have a in world reason,the reason i did it was truly entirely made from laziness masked as a plan. A possible solution would be the Dee-yem speaks a language that could be made from tracing back all 4 languages and assuming they are related so they can trace back to the same language, being the Dee-yem and ?Gah'briol? languages, which could then also hypothetically be traced back a very very long ways to determine what the Dee-yem spoke when (Correct me if Im wrong) he created the Actharl, which then helps to create the angel and demon language and therefore be able to realisticly and accurately invision what the magical sigils Eli write look like, which sounds fun and doable to me and is something Ive been meaning to try in conlanging. But, I'm fine with not doing it if you want to keep the Dee-yem out of it/want to live more opennes about the sigils, or somethin. Another answer for the Human language, could just be to move the evolved versions up to replace the original, so it seems like a different language already, but I kinda dont want to see it go. In reality its just the North and East that need to change, cuz the West is made from inter slang, and the South only has 21 words that dont really seem like what they translate to, who is something i should really write more about thats important. But, anyways, im rambling, im using this wikia also as kind of a notebook i guess, with all the notes it wouldnt be very appealing to an audience, Ill get rid of em, just need to edit the ones from the generations out and ask you about the rest. Also need to get the 160 thing sorted out, hmm. Also, i have not recorded and properlly listened to it yet, atleast not recently, so there is a chance it will sound fine, just not look it when written down, we will see i guess., Anyways, again, rambling. here be languages, enjoy(?)***'' UA8 Languages Northern Cardinal tribe "Yow'e wan't gow Lar'gelye spe'ed, gow singlah , yow'e wan't gow far, gow alto'get'her. Weh areh Hu'mans" Eastern Cardinal Tribe "You aib'duk't faib'la eve'ryew'he'reh, t'he're aih, you aib'dukt hol'd, T'he're fa Fakeh kai'r'ds" "If you wish to go fast, go alone, if you wish to go far go together, we are Humans." Southern Cardinal Tribe pre language take over *Palm facing you, quickly slide right, palm facing you "Kyonf", palm facing you, arms stretch to show scale, palm facing you, "Kyoyol", both palms sweep of all view, "Myod" Souther cardinal tribe language take over "Myod syet ff'ff, ksh'ksh kyonf. Myod syet myarsyet, ksh'ksh kyoyol. Kyoyol myodky" Western Cardinal tribe "exi'pat'iria'te pir'opel kiwik, rua, exi'pat'iria'te pir'opel sif'sig, pir'opel a'lot. Afa'i'aa hiwig pi'pil" UA75 Languages Northern Cardinal tribe Eastern Cardinal Tribe Southern Cardinal Tribe Western Cardinal tribe